Additive manufacturing systems, such as three-dimensional (3-D) printers, employ an additive manufacturing process to create objects from plastic or other materials. Such additive manufacturing (AM) systems include a build bed or build volume in which one or more objects are generated during a single build cycle. Current practice often involves an operator loading digital files containing digital representations of each of the objects to be generated during a build cycle. The digital representations of the objects contained in a digital file are digitally sliced into layers. During the build cycle, the AM system forms such layers upon one another to generate the three-dimensional objects.